Digimon Sapphire Crown
by coyter53
Summary: 6 kids of America, 6 new Digimon, and a whole lot of crap to deal with. Can these 6 new Digidestined come together and defeat the dark forces that are arising? (This takes place after season 1 and 2 of digimon)
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Digimon and have simply created some new ones for the fan fiction.

Chapter 1: Maddie, Jaxon, and Mary

Maddie:

It was just another normal day for me, get through classes (without ditching this time sadly) and then hit the road south of San Francisco with my parents to go surfing as we always did every Friday. I wasn't the best at it… but hey at least I had fun! Little did I know that today was the day my life would be turned around so much and I still don't even understand the half of it. And it all started with sixth period math. Oh how I hate math...

"X should equal 11.5" I said proudly, this time sure I had gotten the answer right.

"Oh, nice try Maddie but that's not right" the math teacher said to me while writing on the board. Sighing I looked down at what I did wrong, _again._ I searched around and found somehow I switched my numbers from 65, to 33. How I keep doing this even though I'm not dyslexic, I have no idea. I quickly finished the rest of the problem and asked to the teacher,

"Is the answer 2?" The teacher looked at me again and opened his mouth to reply when suddenly a loud crashing came from the direction of the window outside. Everyone turned their heads to the window that faced the ocean to see a giant hurricane blowing right outside the doors.

Astonished I stood up in my chair, as well as others did, and we all raced to the window despite the teachers futile remarks for us to sit back down. The palm trees that decorated the outsides of the school were swaying vigorously back and forth and the tips where the leaves grew were almost touching the ground from one side to the other.

"Whoa wasn't it sunny just a second ago?" someone said.

"Hey the hurricane is messing up my phone! Great now I can't snapchat any of my friends!" one kid said somewhere in the crowd. Everyone else was saying similar things to both topics and were all very much like brats. I ignored all the kids and kept peering outside with a worried expression on my face. I hoped no one was going to be hurt in this horrible storm.

Jaxon:

"Hey Jaxon! We doing this or what!" said Jimmy Carter, the schools "rich kid bully". I narrowed my eyes, spit on the ground and half smiled.

"Yea! Unless you wanna back out now like a coward." I said with a sneer. I never backed down from a fight, no matter who it was, unless it was Rocky the boxer. Then I would simply ask for his autograph.

Jimmy walked into the poorly chalk drawn circle in an abandoned alley street of New York, we liked to call "The Pit". I stepped into The Pit from the other side and we started to circle each other.

There were kids from school who were watching and taking bets, most of them on me which I was pleased about. One of the kids raised his hand in the air and exclaimed,

"Fight!" I let Jimmy run at me and although he was big, he was also slow. Jimmy threw a predictable left hook, and I quickly dodged and retaliated by doing a round house kick to the back. Coughing, Jimmy staggered and I gave a devilish grin.

I was about to make a comment about Jimmy having to be faster like they do in the movies, but a sound stopped me. It sounded small at first but then quickly got louder and louder till it was a roaring in my ears. Up in the sky was a giant black cloud that seemed to be moving across the tops of the building closer and closer to us.

Tuning in hard, I realized the roaring was the sound of bugs. Millions of them! I looked around at everyone else and they all had the same expression as me. Even Jimmy Carter. A look of horror. I could imagine everyone thinking the same exact thing as I was too. Why in the world was there millions of bugs sweeping across New York in a storm of some kind? Little did I know that this was not just a coincidence and that this locust storm was the change of something big.

Mary:

Sighing, I pushed my hair out of my face with my fingers for the tenth time in under a minute. It was a bad habit I was still trying to get out of when I was bored or nervous. In this case it was boredom. Karate class had just finished and my muscles were still tingling for action.

With my equipment bag hauled over my shoulder, I walked down the abandoned main street on my way home when I stomach growled. I almost laughed at myself for forgetting to eat. Looking around the fast food places I was walking by, I looked for something I could eat fast and cheap. My eyes stopped on an ice cream shop about forty feet away. Walking to it, I looked up at the sign and it read,

"Gale's Sub Zero Ice Cream! Voted best in the whole state of Idaho since 1948!" Curious, I walked in to see the place absolutely empty with the cushions on the booth tore apart and the floors covered with random crap. Best in the state huh? I think not. A buzzing stopped on my way to the cash register and I pulled out my phone from my back pocket.

Text Message: Mary! Lets hang tonight at my place. I wanna watch Pride and Prejudice on my new TV, my Dad got me!

Silently laughing at my friend Lesley who wrote this, I was about to text back when something went haywire on my phone and the screen started to blur and a whole bunch of colors randomly popped up out of nowhere. I was about to inspect further when a loud crash from outside made my head turn.

Eyes practically popping out of my head, I saw a large tornado in the distance with debris flying up with it. Idaho doesn't typically get tornadoes! What the heck is wrong with nature! The tornado was still pretty far away and I wasn't too scared but still. That is a freaking tornado…

I waited the tornado out in the ice cream shop till I was sure that it wasn't coming back. My phone still wasn't working and it was starting to heat up so much I had to wrap it in a towel I had in my gear bag so it wouldn't burn me. The strange colors disappeared, but it wouldn't turn on. If I could go back now and know all the things I know now, I would definitely throw away the phone and make sure I wasn't anywhere near it by the next day. Maybe then all of this would never have happened and the worst thing I would have had to worry about was my next geography test.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bryan, Hannah, and Tyson

"Alright class, does anyone know how long it take for a butterflies egg to hatch?" the teacher asked. I quickly found a sly remark to say.

"As long as the time the parents made it" I said with a sneer. Everyone started to giggle slightly. "But I guess it could depend on when it _ended_ mostly, or what time of day of when it started." Everyone giggled louder and louder, till they burst out laughing.

The teacher had turned red with her face puffed up in anger. A self-defense mechanism if you ask me. She turned to me and marched over to my desk while pulling a slip from her pocket and a pencil from her ear.

"Bryan L.–"

"Wow you don't even know my last name. That's kind of pathetic. Even for you Ms. Goatsheer" I quickly added before she could say anything else. Everyone burst out laughing even harder. One kid looked like he was crying. Mission Accomplished. Ms. Goatsheer's face turned even a darker shade of purple, if that was possible and slapped a pink slip onto my desk.

"Principal's office. Now!" she exclaimed. I showed no fear and slowly got my backpack on and walked out of the room with a sly smile expression. I didn't care if I was sent to the principal's office. It meant I got out of being in class at least.

While I was walking down the hall that led to the Principal's office, I saw something outside that made me do a double take.

It was snowing. In Florida. First of all it was sunny just a second ago I swear because I was staring out the window the entire class period between my sly remarks in Ms. Goatsheer's class. And second Florida _never snows._ It's Florida! _Even I know that!_ Something was wrong, I could feel it.

Even if I knew what was going on then, I still would have gone anyway. Because if it wasn't for my friends, I would still be that stupid guy without a care in the world for anyone.

Oh no… what have I done?! What have I done?! I quickly erased the geometry problem on my paper and quickly fixed my answer. There that's better. Sighing with relief I took in my surroundings again as I always did when I finished my math before everyone else.

The AP Math room had all seniors in it except for me, being a sophomore and I was the smartest in the class. Most of the kids were scratching their heads or had a worried expression on their faces, which with the most probable inference would be that they are having a hard time. Yes this current problem was rather more difficult than the rest, causing me to make a rare mistake but I fixed it immediately.

Sighing with boredom, I raised my hand for the teacher. She came over to my desk and whispered softly so the other students wouldn't be distracted.

"Yes Hannah?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm just wondering if I can have my homework now so I can get a head start on it, since I understand all of the material for today". The teacher contemplated slightly looking up at the window as she always did in thought. It must be a bad habit for her or something. I was about to speak to try and convince her otherwise how wise it would be but something on her face stopped me. The teachers face had a look of shock and utter surprise mixed with confusion as she stared out the window.

I turned my head to face the window and saw a giant mudslide, going through the streets parallel to the school. My brain suffered severely as I tried to figure out how a mudslide would be able to slide through the streets on flat ground in Kansas. This was completely illogical. Forget the fancy terms, this was insane! It defied all the laws of physics itself! Other kids had turned their heads to look at the mudslide as well. Everyone started chattering and contemplating on what was going on.

"It's Illuminati," one kid joked.

"It hasn't even rained since like last Thursday!" another exclaimed. The teacher and I looked at each other searching for an explanation, but we both found none.

Now it all made sense why it happened but if I ever told myself the reason, I would have laughed and mocked myself for crazy conspiracies.

"Groudon I choose you!" I exclaimed. I pressed the "A" button my 3DS and giggled as I watched Groudon pop out from his pokeball. I clicked on the moves button and looked at my choices of moves Groudon knew. "Hmm… let's see… Charizard is a fire type so a ground type move would be most effective. Good thing Groudon knows Earthquake." I pressed the Earthquake button on the touch screen and I waited a few seconds before the caption popped up saying: Groudon used Earthquake.

Suddenly the room started shaking vigorously. Confused I looked at my Pokémon game. Books and games started falling off my shelf and I quickly ran under my desk and covered my head while keeping my 3DS with me. I couldn't let that get destroyed!

I could hear things breaking outside my room and outside my house as well. A scream came from my younger sister's room. I screamed over the roar of the earthquake,

"Lizzie are you alright?!"

"No! I'm scared Tyson!" Lizzie replied.

"I'm coming!" I exclaimed. Quickly I left the 3DS under the desk and covered my head and ran into the next room to see Lizzie hiding under her bed. Quickly, I ran under there beside her and put an arm around her as she pushed her small face against my shoulder as she cried. I gently rubbed her back waiting out the earthquake.

I wish I was still with Lizzie back home in Texas. I wish all this had never happened. I wish that one day I can get home and not have to worry about anything at all ever again but I know that will most likely never happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome Maddie, Jaxson, Mary, Bryan, Hannah, and Tyson!

Maddie:

It was the next day after the hurricane, everything was blown over and lots of stores were shut down because of one thing or another because of it. I was laying on my bed in my room, trying to make my phone turn on, which for some reason wasn't working at all since the storm. Maybe I got water in it or something but it was getting pretty annoying.

All of a sudden, my phone starting turning on. "Yes!" I yelled aloud, then feeling almost awkward I talked to myself when I was alone in my room. Once the phone turned on, I checked everything. And I mean _everything_. Once, I had gotten sand in my phone from the beach and it deleted almost all my contacts, and let's just say it is not that easy getting all your friends numbers again… especially the guys…

After checking to make sure everything was in order, I noticed something was there that wasn't there before. This one app. It had no name and the cover was just of a white egg. Maybe it'll give me some good recipes for making omelets… yumm… omelets…Wait! Focus Maddie!

I clicked on the app and all that popped up was a picture of a pixelated egg. The egg had a base color of something like a greenish turquoise with regular turquoise polka dots around it. _That's weird._ What the heck is this app?Quickly I exited it and held the app button so I could remove it. Every app started to wiggle with little X's appearing so I could delete them. All of the apps, except the egg app. Well this is a waste of data. I could get an education app and it would be more entertaining than this thing.

I noticed a little box in the bottom right corner and clicked on it. The egg disappeared and a timer showed up. The timer was counting down. Probably for the egg to hatch. I mean come on what else would it be for. Unless it's like an egg bomb or something and the world will explode unless I deactivate the egg by cracking it. I silently laughed at my own fantasy but then got a little worried. Quickly I exited the timer and went back to the egg and clicked on it. The egg twitched slightly and the pixels moved but nothing else. I tapped it again and again and the same thing happened. Well, at least I can cancel the bomb idea…

I clicked back to the countdown timer and looked at the time. 9:36 P.M. The countdown wouldn't finish until 12:00 exactly tonight. I had a few more hours at least. Now let's check Pinterest for the next three hours.

Jaxson:

I woke to the sound of a large alarm blaring on my phone. Gasping awake, I checked the time. 4:00 A.M. Grumbling I looked for what was setting my phone off but couldn't find it. A voice was heard over the alarm.

"Jaxson! What's that noise?!" Dad said. Oh crap. I woke dad. Stupid phone. It's been doing crazy things all day since the weird locust storm yesterday. The storm didn't even make sense, but it made every electronic barf or something and the whole city has been out of power since. Except for my phone for some reason… but then again it was being crazy itself. There was this pixelated gray and white striped egg on the front of my screen and I couldn't get to my messages. Then again it _was_ a go phone, because we couldn't afford anything else. But something was different this time. The egg had a pixilated crack through the middle and the two pieces would move slightly toward and away from each other like you would see in the old games of something like the 80's.

"Uh… sorry dad! Just my phone going crazy again. Crazy like Maria!" I replied. My dad's last girlfriend was named Maria and when Dad found out she was super crazy and once attacked me with a pen (long story), Dad broke up with her and she almost set the house on fire with gasoline and a lighter. (Another long story) The police came and arrested her though so it's all good.

"Well shut it up before you're arrested like she was!" Dad said half annoyed, half amused. We loved to joke now about Crazy Maria.

Quickly I clicked the middle button and the timer appeared again like it had earlier in the evening, or yesterday… whatever, I always get confused about times anyway. The loud alarm quieted down and I relaxed but quickly was filled with adrenaline from what I saw. The timer had reached zero and a sentence had appeared under the timer. It read:

"Your egg has cracked! Welcome Maddie, Jaxson, Mary, Bryan, Hannah, and Tyson!" I recognized my name as the second on the list but confused, looked at the other names. Who were these kids? And what was in my egg? Some sort of chicken? I guess I was about to find out because right below the sentence held six black boxes and a giant circular button under them. The giant button said _Push to Start_. I pushed the middle button on my go phone and a gray box appeared over the second black box. It would make sense as the second one because the question had my name second anyway. I wonder why… A sentence appeared in the place of the Start Button and it said _Waiting for Others…_

Meanwhile:

"Your egg has cracked! Welcome Maddie, Jaxson, Mary, Bryan, Hannah, and Tyson!" Confused, I recognized my name as the first in the list but the other names were somewhat unfamiliar to me. I did happen to know a Hannah, and Tyson but they spelled their names differently. I tried to exit out of the weird egg app on my phone but it wouldn't work. Gosh dang it, I was looking at some cute boots made of random things you find in your house. Oh well.

I looked at a large button on my screen that said _Push to Start_ and under it 6 boxes. Five of them were black except for the second one that was gray. Sighing I pressed it. I had nothing else to do anyway. A greenish tint of a turquoise appeared over the first black box. Hmm… if mine appeared in the first position, maybe this Jaxson guy had already pressed the button too then.

Meanwhile:

"Your egg has cracked! Welcome Maddie, Jaxson, Mary, Bryan, Hannah, and Tyson!" What the… why is my name last on the list? Eh, oh well. I pressed the button on the bottom right corner of screen and looked at my cracked Pixelated egg. I hope it's a Pokémon egg. But then again… I've never seen a Pokémon egg that was just plain red. Oh I hope it's a Charmander… I like Charmander…

I pressed the bottom right corner button and showed the timer at zero with the weird sentence and six boxes, two of which were different colors than the rest of plain black. Well if this is Pokémon and I oh so hope it is, I'm absolutely going!

I pressed the button on my screen and the last black box turned red. Hmm… I wonder if because my egg was red, my box is red too. A sentence popped up on my screen saying, _Waiting for Others…_ Hmm… It's kind of like in Mario Kart with waiting for the whole group to accept their cart so everyone's ready… Hmm… This is so weird…

Meanwhile:

"Your egg has cracked! Welcome Maddie, Jaxson, Mary, Bryan, Hannah, and Tyson!" Hmm… I wonder what this is all about… First my phone going weird, then going to normal but with this weird app I can't get rid of with just a plain sky blue egg. Now all this stuff with countdowns, boxes, and buttons to start, my head was spinning. Without thinking much, I pressed the middle button. Habit I guess. The third box turned sky blue and _Waiting for Others…_ appeared on the phone as well. This must be some weird game…

Meanwhile:

"Your egg has cracked! Welcome Maddie, Jaxson, Mary, Bryan, Hannah, and Tyson!" I immediately recognized my name second to last. Hmm… I wonder how they ordered the names. Definitely not Alphabetical. Maybe there is no order. Interesting. I remembered my plain white pixelated egg on the other screen. Logically it would have to be a chicken egg but since you don't know the size of the egg, it _could_ be an ostrich egg or maybe just some other bird egg. Or a dinosaur egg since this is just an app on my phone and they don't exist anymore. Hmm…

Intrigued, I pressed the start button and saw the fifth box turn from black to white. How interesting. The other boxes all had different colors on them except for the forth one that was black, assuming that it isn't its actual color, but then again mine was black as well…

Meanwhile:

"Your egg has cracked! Welcome Maddie, Jaxson, Mary, Bryan, Hannah, and Tyson!" I glared at the stupid timer for waking me up. Sighing, I went back to my light purple pixelated egg and scowled at the girly color. Yes it's a girly color and so is pink and I don't care what anyone else says. Yesterday I had been so enveloped in watching the egg… for about fifteen seconds then got bored and texted all my friends. All they wanted to talk about was the snow. Yes, yes its snow. Can we move on now? Anyways, I looked at all the boxes with their different colors and saw one black one. Ha, my life.

I refused to press the start button because it had woken me up from sleep at 4:00 A.M. That's what the stupid egg gets as punishment. I tried to get the egg out of my phone so I could sleep but nothing would work, and when I would put the phone down, the alarm would start blaring again. Stupid thing, probably some heat sensor that got messed up from the snow. Probably… Ten minutes passed with still no luck and when I decided I would hold the phone in my sleep and shut my eyes, the alarm blared again. Ugh… Fine then. Let's get this over with.

I pressed the button and the one remaining black box turned light purple. Ugh, is that color supposed to be mine? It's stupid.

Immediately I blacked out and felt my head hit the ground (quite hard, might I add) and everything went numb. There was a voice in front of me that sounded like Siri saying,

"Welcome to the Digital World".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: This Aint Kansas Anymore! (Sorry but I was waiting for three chapters to say it)

Mary:

I woke to the sound of a sharp ringing in my ears, the kind that only happens when your ear drums are blown to bits like Katniss Everdeen from Hunger Games. Man, that's a great movie. There was a faint smell of something that was similar to pine trees. Or was it Maple? I couldn't really focus since I was sure my head was literally spinning and I didn't want to open my eyes.

A gentle nudging touched the side of my stomach making me flinch. Mom was trying to wake me up I was sure of it. I wanted to move onto my side and tell her that I was taking a sick day but I couldn't move my body. It was like it wasn't working. I tried my voice, and only a sharp pain came from it, making me cough.

Then all of a sudden the nerves in my body started to work again. It felt like the pins and needles you get from falling asleep on your hand except from my whole body, well everything below my neck. I wonder what position of sleep I was in, in order for that to happen.

The gentle nudging came again, but this time, just a tad rougher. My fingers started to twitch and I slowly moved onto my other side. Mom I'm trying to sleep! Cut it out!

"Hey, your Mary right? Oh I hope you're not dead! I don't know what I would do if you were dead! Please wake up!" A voice next to me said. It sounded like a very young boy's voice, maybe a five year old?

A shock came through me. What was a five year old doing in my bedroom? I knew mom was trying for another kid but she doesn't work _that_ fast! I shot my eyes open to see I wasn't in my bedroom at all.

I was in something similar to a forest, with trees that smelled different than normal ones, and looked different as well. They seemed to have large palm tree like leaves, but with a smooth grey trunk. And others around them were similar but with vines hanging around through the branches.

The ground felt hard and cold, and there were small bushes and flowers growing all over the place. Definitely a forest of some kind.

Slowly I sat up and looked for the little boy who had nudged me. I saw staring at me was not a little boy, not even a boy at all but some sort of white animal.

It looked like a white dog with a short stubby tail. It had large brown eyes and a big black round nose and four short stubby legs. It was about the size of a cat, maybe a big cat. The dog like thing stared at me as I stared back at it, then suddenly it smiled and spoke,

"Oh good your alive! Thank the Digital Heavens!" it said with the same childlike boy voice. At this point, I thought I was so dumbfounded and astonished I did the most basic, cheesy thing that probably anyone would say.

"You're a talking dog?" I said. The dog looked offended and prideful as he stuck his chin up and stated,

"I am _not_ a Dogmon! Those stupid digimon don't even know their face from their tail! Not to mention how many dirty tricks they do." I stared blankly at the dog.

"Digimon?" I asked. That seemed to do the trick because right when I said it, the dog brightened up again and smiled at me.

"That's what I am! Digimon. Digital Monsters!" He said. Digimon? Was that like Pokémon? They were like pocket monsters so maybe they're like the same thing or whatever. I don't know anything anymore. I don't even know where I am!

I could tell the shock wore off because I started to panic. I was alone, in a forest, with a talking dog. No wait Digimon. My breathing got quicker as I stared again at the forest around me. All I could see was more forest. Okay I know what to do since I watched Lost seasons one and two, (because I lost interest later on don't judge) Find water and food. The digimon seemed to know I was upset because he said,

"Hey it's alright Mary. Everything is going to be fine. We just need to find the others."

"How do you know my name?!" I said, staring in shock. "And wait, what do you mean others? There are more people trapped in this forest? And where exactly _is_ this forest?" My mind raced back to the other names that were read on my phone in the egg app thing that was on my phone. Wait a minute. My phone!

I stood up quickly and searched around for where my phone could be, even in my pockets, but found nothing.

"What are you looking for?" said the digimon.

"My phone. Do you know where it is?" I asked. He looked confused.

"What's a phone?" He asked. I was about to tell him when I saw my phone lying in between a root of a tree and was hidden from sight unless you looked directly at it. It didn't even have a crack. Oh thank goodness.

As I touched my phone, it started buzzing like crazy and started to heat up again like before. It was like it was in a microwave or something. It burned my hands and I let it fall to the ground. There goes my no crack record…

Except it didn't fall to the ground, it floated about two inches above the ground. It started to glow with a bright white and yellow light and it looked like it was melting. It formed into something that was bigger and thicker. The strange object started to float upward and I, not wondering if it would burn me at all because I'm just that reckless, grasped it and the light stopped.

I looked at the strange object. It kind of looked like a mixture between a watch and a DS. It was shaped like a thick watch and when you pushed the top forward, a keyboard came out underneath, almost like a sliding flip phone. It was a blue like I had seen before on the egg that was on my phone. Rest in peace my loyal friend. There were strange tiny symbols throughout the top but the strangest was the giant symbol in the middle. It looked like an upside down Think Pink sign but it had a dot above it. What the heck does that mean? Don't support breast cancer treatment? Looking back at the keyboard, all the keys were English thank goodness, but there were six other symbols on it, including the upside down breast cancer symbol on my device. The other five symbols were completely foreign to me. There was an hourglass, a lightning bolt, the letter S with an infinity sign through it, three swirls that connected at the middle, and something that looked like a question mark without the dot at the bottom, and a circle under the curve. What the heck did they mean?

"Hey let me see! I wanna see!" said the digimon. Rolling my eyes while slightly smiling, I leaned down and showed him. His floppy ears wiggled as he tried to see.

"Oh I know what that is! It's a Digivice!" he said while his stubby round tail wiggled back and forth. I would have laughed but I was too confused on what a Digivice was at all.

"You seem to know a lot. So what does it do?" I asked. Then the digimon's cheeks (I'm assuming their cheeks…) turned red as a tomato.

"Uh… I don't know. I just know that it's a Digivice. Same type of thing as how I know your name is Mary. And how we have to find the others." He said. Others. My name being Mary. How did he know these things?

Something beeped on my digivice. It was a white dot on the black screen. Whoa was it even on? Then something white popped on my screen. It was a chat message. It read:

 _Hello? Is anyone else out there?_

My heart raced. Others. The digimon mentioned others. That white dot just proved it. I quickly typed a reply saying:

Mary: _Who are you? Are you one of the others?_

I pressed the enter button but then something popped up on my screen saying:

Must turn on radar in order to contact others

I was confused and then I looked over the digivice to see if it had a button that would say: Turn On Here! I saw a switch on the side and the label said radar and I silently congratulated myself for figuring something out within this whole mess. I switched the radar on and immediately a blue dot the same color as my digivice appeared on screen. The sad part was that it was nowhere near the white dot. But I typed my message again and this time it sent to the chat. Almost immediately I got a reply.

Hannah: _Others? Yes I think so! Which 1 R U? I'm Hannah._

Mary: _Mary. U C my blue dot? Meet me half way._

I was about to talk to the digimon when another ping made me look at the screen again. It was a red dot and it was even farther than I was from this Hannah. A message appeared in the chat making me realize it must be something like a group chat or text, or whatever. All this stuff was so complicated.

Tyson: _Hey! I'm one of the others too! It's Tyson!_

Mary: _Okay cool let's all meet somewhere in the middle of us._ Another dot turned on in equal distance to me. It was a turquoise green dot and another message came from the chat.

Maddie: _Hey I'm Maddie! Do U guys know if U can download apps on this thing? I wanna get Pinterest again since my phone turned into this weird watch thing._ Hmmm… so I wasn't the only one who thought it was a watch. Another ping. This time Light Purple.

Bryan: _Bryan. Wait. Why is mine purple? That's stupid. Can't I change this in my settings or something?_

Hannah: _Not that I know of._ Another ping. This was the sixth, and since there were only six names on the app that were listed I was pretty sure this was the last one. The dot was Light Gray.

Jaxson: _Jaxson here. I'll meet you guys too. It looks like were all in a circle so far, lets head 4 the middle of the circle then._

Mary: _K_ I looked at the digimon who was staring curiously at me but so far hadn't said anything.

"Hey whatever your name is, I need to go now so I guess maybe I'll see you again?" I said in an awkward tone. The digimon looked shocked.

"But were partners! We have to stick together so I can protect you. I just have to. I know it! Wherever you go I'll go with you! No matter the cost or whatever the direction is! And plus I have a good sense of smell so I'll just follow your trail if you try to run and hide," he said. I had a relaxed half smile on my face and silently giggled. He sure was loyal wasn't he?

"Alright then. Oh that reminds me. What's your name?" I asked. The digimon looked like he could cry with joy but seemed to try and copy my relaxed, cool face.

Calmly he said, "I'm Boemon. But instead of spelling it B-O-W. Its B-O-E."

I smiled. "Well Boemon with an E, I just talked to the others you told me about, and were going to meet up with each other. I would love to find out some information on what's going on. So lets head…" I looked around and pressed buttons till I pressed M and a giant map appeared. And not just on my screen, it was a hologram and it showed a black and white three dimensional grid type of graph shooting from my screen itself. Not even a camera or anything. _That_ is high tech.

I stared at the terrain. It wasn't anything I was familiar with back home in Idaho.

"Hey where exactly is this place?" I asked. Boemon looked at me like I had asked him how to breathe.

"The Digital World of course." World… Did he say world? It would make sense. The unfamiliar trees and vines. The faint smell of different types of trees. But world? A whole new world? I didn't understand but I didn't have time to ask Boemon right now, I needed to find out where I needed to go to get to the others.

I found the direction we should be going by moving in certain directions and watching the map. It must be either a small map, or it only showed part of it because the map ended right where the others dots were.

Boemon and I started walking and I could see the others on the map doing the same thing. It was almost five minutes when Boemon was panting very loud and he was far behind me when he called out to me saying,

"Mary! Wait up! You have longer legs than I do!" I laughed, wondering how long it would take him to admit it. He sure was stubborn.

"Alright Boemon you want me to carry you?" I said while laughing. Boemon looked away and pondered for a minute. Wow he's more stubborn than I thought! Shouldn't he just accept help when it's offered? Eh oh well. I sighed and looked at Boemon with my eyebrow raised.

"Well?" I said.

"Fine… but just for a little while. I want to make a good first impression on the others."

Laughing again, I said, "And you made _such_ a good first impression on me."

"Hey!" He said while laughing himself. I picked up Boemon, and he was surprisingly heavier than I initially thought for something the size of a fat cat.

It was ten more minutes when Boemon suddenly raised his floppy ears straight up.

"Wait. I hear something." I stopped to listen as well. I thought I could faintly hear the sound of something stepping. I got a little excited. Another human finally!

It was almost an entire minute before someone came the thick bushes and trees and stared at me. It was a girl with honey blond hair and bright blue eyes. Her tanned skin and smiling face told me everything I needed to know. California Valley Girl. Once the girl saw me she brightened up even more and ran towards me right away embraced me with a hug.

"Hey! I'm Maddie! Are you Hannah? Or Mary? Oh I don't care! I'm just glad I'm not alone in this creepy place anymore!" Maddie bellowed very loudly might I add. I smiled and laughed.

"Hey! You're not alone Maddie! You have me remember!" said a small, girl childlike voice from down below. I looked down to see another digimon. It almost looked like Boemon, except smaller, like the size of a kitten if I'm being precise. The digimon was all white like Boemon too, except it had pointy ears that jutted out the sides of its head instead of Boemons floppy ears. Her stubby round tail was even cuter than Boemons, but I wouldn't tell him that. He would probably get jealous.

"Hey!" said Maddie. "Where are your manners?" The small digimon's ears flattened against her head, probably from embarrassment.

"Sorry!" she said. "I'm Nekomon! Pleased to meet you!" Boemon jumped out of my arms and ran down to Nekomon.

"I'm Boemon! Yay! Finally someone _my_ size!" Nekomon giggled and started playfully swiping at Boemon. Boemon laughed and swiped back. Maddie and I laughed then sat down in the dirt next to each other.

"I'm Mary. So do you have any idea how we got here?"

"Nope" she said very cheerfully. I was shocked at bubbly she was in a situation like this.

"Then do you have any idea _why_ we're here?"

"Nope" she said cheerfully again. I was about to ask another question but then Maddie stopped me before I began. "Listen. I don't have any more idea of what's going on than you do. I'm just trying my best to stay positive so I can keep going". I nodded and smiled slightly. She was right. At least we weren't alone anymore.

Another rustle came from the bushes and a reddish brown haired, blue eyed, tall, thin boy stepped out carrying something under his arm. It was a head the size of a football. A literal light gray head. It looked almost like a rabbit head because it had rabbit ears standing straight up but something looked different. It must be the eyes, they were big and round and much larger than rabbit eyes would actually be. It must be another digimon.

The boy smiled when he saw us. "Hey I thought you guys were somewhere around here. I'm Jaxson, and this is Usamon" he said. Boemon and Nekomon ran over to Usamon, who wiggled out of Jaxson's grip and started playing with the other digimon. I guess digimon can make quick friends.

Maddie and I walked over to Jaxson and introduced ourselves as well. I had to say, Jaxson was quite the looker, but I wasn't really into looks in the first place. I did notice however that Jaxson was really built, but that was hidden by all the scars all over his arms. I would say they were slitting their wrists cuts but they looked different. They looked like fight cuts, and plus I saw scabs on his knuckles which was a dead giveaway that he was a fighter, and a dangerous one at that. I would have to watch him carefully from now on. I started zoning in on the conversation Maddie and Jaxson were having.

"Yea and then this like, _giant_ hurricane blew in out of nowhere making the palm trees sway and look like it could break through our windows!"

"That's almost like what happened with me! I was outside when a locust storm happened, and I live in New York. I know I'm not that good at geography but I'm pretty sure there's no locust in New York City." Maddie laughed. It sounded angelic and cute. Oh boy I hope she doesn't flirt with every guy she meets, or else she could get into some big trouble someday.

"That's just like what happened to me!" I said. "I was inside and it was bright and sunny, and all of a sudden, a tornado popped out of nowhere!" Out of habit, I pushed my dark brown hair out of my face with my fingers again. Dang it I have to stop that.

Someone came from behind us and we all turned around suddenly, and so did the digimon. It was another tall boy with jet black hair and hard cold, hazel eyes. He was also built, might I add. He kind of looked like Jacob off of twilight, but with a type of face. He walked in with a stone cold glare on his face and stared at us all.

"Which ones are you guys?" he said.

"Jaxson"

"Maddie"

I refused to tell him my name. I knew his type. Sure, call me prejudice I've been around so many like him you just know one when you see one. He was an, _I'm too cool for everyone_ guy. The guy that was arrogant, would ditch school, didn't care about his grades, and disrespected teachers. Oh how I hated him already. I glared right back at him. I was about to give him a sly remark but something caught my eye.

"Uh… hello there…" said a very small, shy girl's voice. I looked down and saw something hiding behind the boys legs. It looked like a light pink earthworm with a face. It also had six legs on each side that didn't seem to do much good to pull it around. I hope this jerk carried her.

"Um… I'm Kemushimon… I didn't mean to barge in, I just wanted… to meet you all…" she said. My heart melted immediately and I was about to say aww and hug her, when jerk face over here scowled at Kemushimon and said,

"Stop it. Your shy act isn't cute its just annoying." Okay I'm going to beat him up. I don't care who he thinks he is, he has no right to talk to anyone, much less a digimon like that.

"I'm sorry, Bryan…" she said. Boemon, Nekomon, and Usamon bounded over to Kemushimon. Well, Usamon kind of bounced over. They started talking softly to her and then Nekomon nudged her and then they all ran and started playing. Again, Usamon bounced.

I glared at this Bryan and I didn't even try to hide my loathing toward him. He had a calm, hard gaze and stared straight back at me. After what seemed like over thirty seconds, I looked away and looked back at Maddie and Jaxson. They were laughing and having a great time flirting. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

Another person appeared out from the bushes. This time it was a girl with braided blond hair, so blond it looked almost white. She was kind of small, with pale skin and icy blue eyes that were hidden by silver round glasses. She looked at us with a blank expression and had her digivice in hand. Hers was white and the symbol on hers was three different swirls that touched each other at their ends. Kind of like a three leaf clover if you ask me. It looked oddly familiar but before I could try to figure anything out, she spoke.

"I'm Hannah," was all she said. I walked over to her and smiled.

"Mary. You're the one who first contacted right? How did you even know you could contact anyone else? Do you know anything else that's going on?" I asked briskly. I was tired of no one knowing anything.

Hannah stared at me and her cheeks went redder the more I stood there. She bit her lip and spoke quietly.

"I just figured since we have a keyboard there must be a logical reason for that. So I typed a message and the radar message popped up. Then I turned on the radar and my white dot appeared. Pretty soon more messages appeared and that's how it happened… And as for anything else going on. I don't know anything…" As she said this last sentence, her brow furrowed in frustration.

"Hey! Lay off her! She's already been through a rough time as it is!" said a girl childlike voice from below. I looked down to see another head. It was a snowy white head same size as Usamon but this time it had dog like ears coming out the sides of its body. The digimon glared at me with protective pride for Hannah.

"It's okay Duncmon. She just wants answers like the rest of us." Duncmon still glared at me, but relaxed slightly. I tried to find something else to say to Hannah so it wouldn't be awkward, but nothing came. #mylife

I was saved from even more awkwardness because someone came rampaging through the brush. It was another boy, with shaggy dirty blond hair. He was slightly on the heavy side but pretty normal for a guy. He was kind of short though, with a pudgy baby face. Cute… ish. When he saw all of us, he laughed and smiled sheepishly while scratching behind his head.

"Hey I'm Tyson. Sorry, were late. We kind of got lost… a bit…" Then another head bounced behind him. _Why am I not surprised_? The head was a light pink with four big black spikes on the back of him where a spine would be… if he had one I guess. The head had another little boy's voice.

"And I'm Supaikimon. Sorry about my companion here. He has the navigation skills of a Monochromon." All the digimon laughed, and everyone else just stared at the digimon.

"This is the part where you laugh guys." He added. Tyson giggled a little and everyone else just rolled their eyes.

Jaxson stood in front of everyone right then and there and all the digimon went to stand by their partners. I guess they were done playing. Jaxson started to address everyone like a leader. I was down with that, as long as I didn't have to make a speech as well.

"Since we're all here, we don't we all introduce ourselves properly. Oh and what natural occurrence happened in our city. Apparently something happened to all of us." Jaxson looked at Maddie who nodded. "I'll go first. I'm Jaxson, and I'm from New York City. A giant locust storm came through town yesterday. At least I think it was yesterday…" Jaxson looked up at the bright morning sky trying to think.

"I'm Maddie, and I'm from San Francisco, California. We had like, a _huge_ hurricane. And I mean like enormous! The palm trees were swaying so much, I thought they were like going to fly out of the ground and hit the school!"

"Hey guys. I'm Mary." I stopped for a second not knowing what to say, then remembered. "I'm from Boise, Idaho, and we had a tornado come through town."

"Bryan. New Orleans, Florida. It snowed." It got quiet for a bit before Hannah spoke.

"I'm Hannah… I'm from Topeka Kansas, and… a mudslide came through town. When it wasn't even raining outside. None of this makes sense…" Hannah frowned at the ground, deep in thought.

"Well, I guess that leaves me." Tyson laughed. "I'm Tyson and I'm from Dallas, Texas. An earthquake happened and it was something big like a magnitude of 10! Well… probably not, because not a lot of houses were destroyed… but it felt like it!"

Jaxson nodded at Tyson and looked around at everyone. "Alright, does anyone have any sort of clue as to what the heck is going on?" No one answered. Then suddenly a thought came to me.

"Wait a minute! Boemon, you said something about knowing my name, and how we were supposed to find the others, and what a digivice was. How did you know that stuff?"

Maddie looked at her digimon. "Nekomon said the same thing!" Everyone looked at their own digimon, most likely because they too had said the same thing. Then they all looked at Boemon who had shyly hid behind me with his cheeks red. Oh great, of all the times to become bashful.

"Uh… I don't really know. I just did. I don't know how, I just did…" he said.

"Duncmon how did you end up next to me when I woke up. Hannah asked. Duncmon blinked and stared at her with wide scared eyes.

"I don't know! I don't remember anything before meeting you! I just knew who you were, and knew that we needed to find everyone. Everything else… is just a blur…"

Everyone got silent and looked scared. Even Bryan had a less cold look, and kicked at the ground with his bare foot. Which kind of made me realize we were all in pajamas. Which would have made sense, since we were all sleeping when we got here I presume.

Jaxson seemed to notice everyone scared and spoke up. "Hey guys it's going to be fine! We're gonna get back home so fast, no one will even miss breakfast! Okay?"

"How do you know that?" I asked. Jaxson looked at me then seemed to be thinking. "You don't. Exactly."

"Your right, I don't know if we'll get back home. I don't even know where we are. But one thing I do know for certain is that we have to stick to together. All of us. Separating won't do us any good. So for right know we need to find shelter, food and water. Then we can talk about finding our way out of here and getting back home. Sound good?" Everyone nodded and looked more hopeful. I guess he _does_ get some brownie points for making a good speech, I'll give him that.

"Now let's get going" he said. We all nodded and started to head out to the unknown.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Digivolution?

Jaxon:

"No, _this_ is how you build a fire." Bryan said pushing Tyson out of the way and scraping the two stones together making sparks fly. I frowned a little. The whole day those two had been fighting the whole time. Mostly Bryan just getting mad at Tyson for screwing up every time. Poor guy. He never even fought back, just turned as red as his digivice and watched Bryan take over and do the job for him.

"Sorry."

"Well sorry won't get us warm before the sun sets. Just do your job right for once."

Mary was walking back with Maddie from trying to get water and held it in a giant leaf the size of a hammock. Uh oh. Those two could never stop fighting. Mary was too stubborn to keep her mouth shut, and Bryan was just an idiot. Mary handed the part of the leaf she was holding to Jaxon and marched over to Bryan.

"Why are you getting mad at him?! How is he supposed to know?! Have you forgotten were all out of our element right now?!"

"That doesn't mean he has an excuse for doing a horrible job! Do you want to be responsible for freezing to death tonight because that screw up couldn't do something right?!"

Maddie whispered over to Jaxon. "Uh oh, he's done it now."

Before Mary could reply, a giant screech could be heard in the distance. Everyone's digimon ran to their partners and stood in a defensive position with their ears pricked (if they had ears.) Everyone got silent, and Hannah, who was tinkering with her digivice looked up for the first time in hours. Another screech went, louder this time, and sounded like a giant bird. Giant footsteps shook the ground making the water in the giant leaf ripple. It was definitely getting closer.

For the next five minutes, we all stood there, no one daring to say anything, or even move. Then the sounds stopped. We all took a breath of relief at the same time, when a giant black bird with a long beak and teeth appeared in the sky. There was a trail of black fire where its wings were when it swooped in on us with its large, sharp talons.

All the digimon sprung to action and in unison shouted, "Bubble Launcher!" Pink bubbles were shot at giant black bird but it barely even noticed them.

"What is that thing?!" I shouted to Usamon.

"Dark Birdramon. A champion level digimon who's really powerful and deadly."

Dark Birdramon screeched and flew up in the air.

"Dark Meteor Wing!" it shouted and black fire blasted from its wings straight towards us. We all ran out of the way but everyone caught the tail end of the fire and it burned part of our already dirty pajamas and legs. It mostly just burnt the ground and started burning the bushes around Jaxon and everyone else.

Everyone's digimon shouted their partners name in terror and glowed in a mysterious white light. Jaxon, and everyone else's digivice's glowed in a bright light and heat up to almost the point of burning.

Everyone watched their digimon change into something bigger, and more colorful.

"Usamon digivolve to Jacklemon!" Instead of small Usamon, there was a light gray rabbit thing standing on its hind legs with black deer antlers, tall ears that stood straight up, hands with sharp claws, a rabbit's cotton tail, and a black handkerchief around its neck.

"Duncmon digivolve to Leenamon!" Duncmon shifted into a snow white dog/wolf/fox thing. It had the body of a medium sized dog, a head the shape of a wolf cub, and a tail the shape of a fox's. It had two black rings around each of its legs and tail. And a scarlet red scarf around its neck.

"Boemon digivolve to Shikamon!" The doglike Boemon transformed into something similar to a baby deer, except it was sky blue and had a deeper blue bubble like pattern on each of the sides of its rump. It had a cream underbelly and furry deer ears.

"Kemushimon digivolve to Chomon!" The pink worm was now a beautiful giant butterfly the size of a medium sized dog. It had light purple wings and a black body with matching antennas and six legs.

"Supaikimon digivolve to Kinzumon!" The spiked head shifted into a deep red four legged dinosaur looking thing. It had black spikes that went down its back and thick tail and a jagged yellow horn on top of its head. It had a large snout, and creamy white underbelly.

"Nekomon digivolve to Mizukamon!" The small tiny, cat-like creature grew into a large cat the size of a medium sized dog. It had turquoise, webbed scales and green turquoise clumps of scales all over its body. It had a webbed back almost like spikes, and a webbed tail similar to a dolphin tail.

Everyone stood dumbfounded for a whole second before realizing the situation at hand again. The new Shikamon cried out, "Root Latcher!" as thick tree roots burst out of the ground and wrapped Dark Birdramon, and surprisingly the dark fire that came off of Dark Birdramon didn't burn the roots and break it free.

"Alright now it's your guys turn!" Shikamon shouted.

"Right!" the rest of the digimon shouted in return. Jacklemon sprinted toward the bound black bird and shouted "Rabbit Punch!" while pulling back his furry arm as it glowed. He sprung up surprisingly very high to reach the birds face and punched it square in the cheek.

"Electric Zap!" Kinzumon shouted as yellow lightning flashed from his horn and shocked Dark Birdramon.

"Whirling Wind!" Chomon flapped its light purple butterfly wings until a breeze was physically seen and did damage to the black flaming bird.

"Howling Fire!" Leenamon shot a red fireball from its mouth, but it seemed to do little to the flaming bird.

"Water Spray!" Mizukamon sprayed water like a hose from its mouth hitting Dark Birdramon square in the face, making it screech in pain. The smell of salt water filled the air. Then Mizukamon sprayed the burning bushes and grass from spreading.

Quickly I made a decision for the group. "Everyone get going while it's tied down!" No one disobeyed and sprinted behind Jaxon and Jacklemon. The sound of screeched slowly grew fainter as they reached a large river at least twenty feet across and moving swiftly downhill.

Bryan spoke up. "Okay genius, now what do we do?" Jaxon hadn't thought this far ahead. The screeching was growing louder again and pounding footsteps shook the ground once more.

"I…I" Before Jaxon could speak up, Dark Birdramon appeared behind them all again and snatched Jaxon with its large talons and carried him by the arms into the air.

Screaming, Jaxon wiggled around trying to break free before the bird got too high and struggling became useless.

"Jaxon!" Jacklemon screeched and my digivice glowed in my pocket again. Jacklemon also glowed in a bright light. Was he digivolving _again_?

"Jacklemon digivolve to Sentokimon!" Jacklemon transformed into a much larger light gray rabbit the size of an adult. He wore black sweat pants and a black belt tied around his waist in a martial arts style. He had a black headband tied behind his head and over his slightly larger antlers, but still nothing larger than small branches, and it waved behind his large bunny ears the size of rulers. He had black fingerless gloves and larger claw like hands.

Sentokimon jumped about twenty feet in the air and onto Dark Birdramon's back, holding its neck in a chokehold. Dark Birdramon tried bucking off the large rabbit but with little use. After about a minute, it started to sag and fall into the river with its airway blocked.

Jaxon hit the water and Dark Birdramon on top of him and felt its talons release him as the current pulled all three of them down the swift river. He tried reaching the surface but the weight of the giant bird was sinking him towards the ground. Jaxon was starting to drift off and lose consciousness just as he felt a hand pull him out of the water and drag him onto land. It was Sentokimon.

Gasping Jaxon and Sentokimon tried to walk back to the others, as everyone else raced toward them. Sentokimon couldn't walk anymore and hit the ground, as a bright like shrunk him down to Jacklemon again. They both caught each other's gaze and nodded, smiling with understanding.

"Are you guys alright?!" Maddie gave Jaxon a hand to lift him to his feet. Kinzumon gave Jacklemon a front paw and lifted him to his feet as well.

"Yea… were fine." Jaxon grinned, and scratched the back of his head. Jacklemon and he laughed.

Mary punched him in the arm. "Don't laugh! You scared us! You were under the water for a few minutes!"

"Really?" He rubbed the spot were Mary punched him.

"Yea. We all thought you were a goner." Tyson said, and looked down, while everyone followed. Bryan looked nonchalant but couldn't bring himself to look at Bryan either.

"It's okay guys. But what I really want to know is, what the _heck_ happened to our digimon?!" Everyone blinked, realizing he was right and looked at their digimon. Every one of them became bashful and smiled slightly. I added, "What the heck is digivolving?"

Shikamon answered first. "It's when we become more powerful and bigger to protect our partners!"

"And it's when we bond more together so we can digivolve but since it takes a lot of energy from us-" Leenamon added.

"We can only do it for so long." Mizukamon said cutting her off.

"But this ones the easiest to keep a hold of" Kinzumon finished.

Everyone was confused, but asked no questions. Suddenly Kinzumon's stomach growled.

"Wow I thought that was another digimon for a second." Tyson said. Everyone laughed easing every one of the scare that had just happened.

One thing was for sure, and that was that the group would have a long way to go to becoming a fully-fledged team, and they just took the first step today.


End file.
